Smile
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: His death is filled with nothing but the need to cause nightmares, but what happens when he also becomes the one to make the stop, perminently. Left without control he becomes what he didn't intend to be and he can do nothing but smile
1. Smile

Blood was all over his hands. He looked at the puddle beneath him. Her body was thrown across the grass but the blood was in a neat puddle on the pavement. As his reflection shown in the moonlight, he looked to be nothing but skin and bone. Short, messy, brown hair clung to his skull. Such a tall figure with the longest limbs anyone had ever seen. He looked to be absolutely harmless if not fragile. Yet here he was lost in the fascination of the dark red liquid. Eyes that have held far more pain than one ever should now saw a large spot of red cloud his vision. These eyes always had large pupils that made people almost wonder what color his irises really were. Tonight, the pupils came to a pin point as the dark emptiness of sick wonder crept through them.

"I told her not to." The boy whispered to the night. "She should have done what I asked, she wouldn't have gotten hurt. Well, maybe she would have… but she could have waited a little while longer. Enough time to get away from me. Why didn't she just do what I said? I told her not to."

He looked back at his hands. Examined how tiny rivers of blood still crept into the crevasses of his palm. His breath caught in his throat at the splendor of the show. 

The boy knelt down beside the fragile creature. Her face was a frozen mask of fear. Wide eyes and open mouth, a scream locked in that mouth forever. It was so beautiful to him, a scream that had never begun and yet would never stop. Somehow he knew, the only place he could hear the non-existent scream was in his own nightmares. He would cherish every moment, every sound, every note.

His blood soaked hands crept closer to that screaming face. It dripped off his fingertips, into puddles along the grass. Once he touched her lovely face, he caressed her cheek. Oh so beautiful. Long, skinny fingers combed red streaks into her blonde hair. It was so smooth and silk like. She felt like she was still alive.

Gently, he whispered, "I told you not to… why didn't you listen to me?" He continued to pet her, as if trying to calm her down. "There were two ways out of it… but you chose this one. In the end it still got you what you wanted…" The boy bent down further to softly whisper in her ear, the way you would a dear lover, "You'll never have another nightmare again."

He was shaking after that small speech. It was like he hadn't even been the one talking, but he was. The part of him that was enjoying this, was the one who spoke. He stood back up and stared at the moon with those pin point pupils and deep brown eyes. 

Even though he was terrified and hurt beyond reason, even though he would never see her again, even though tears streamed down his face, he could do nothing but smile. 


	2. Don't Go Into That House

"Don't go into that house!" A sign stated. Halloween night and all the little warlocks and witches come out to play. They walk around trick-or-treating and causing mischief in the quiet town. Though unlike any other place of creepy fun, this sign was heeded. At least it was by the more weary of people. 

A couple of teenagers came by the house on this Halloween night. It was the typical "I dare you to do this" situation. The kind of kids who don't realize that signs are there for a reason.

"C'mon, you said you could do it. Go for it, no one can see you." A girl with short blonde hair accused. She pushed a boy towards the house. "Do it!" She called after him.

"Lisa… it's Halloween, I didn't say I could do it on Halloween. " He looked back to her pleadingly.

"What makes this night different from any other in the year? You're so superstitious Chad. You want me to go with and hold your hand?" Lisa chided as she outstretched her hand. It wasn't a loving gesture, it signified mocking him to say his fear was childish.

"We all know the story Lisa, on this night "they" are supposed to come out, from this house. Every year someone stupid enough to ignore the sign goes in… and they either disappear for days only to come back insane, or they never return."

"Oh please, the history teachers tell us that story just to make fun and discourage us from going in. None of it is true. Now get going." She shoved again.

Chad examined the door and nervously swallowed. He didn't know what could be in that house now, but every instinct in his brain told him to do the opposite of what he was going to do next. There could be skeletons, bloody knives, zombies, corpses with maggots, anything of such repulsive nature. Step by step he got closer to the house.

Lisa watched the boy with shoulder length brown hair open the door tentatively. She too wasn't entirely sure what he would find in there, but she wasn't going in. It was amusing to watch him though, surely he wouldn't get hurt or anything. The stories were all they were, just stories… right?

There didn't seem to be anything of particular interest in the house. An old couch covered in dust, a glass coffee table hardly distinguishable as glass, rugs in dire need of beating, and other mundane objects. Though there remained an air in the old place that made one wish they could leave as soon as possible. He shook his head to clear the thoughts, "I'm not scared, they're just stories… just stories."

A creek reached his ears from in the next room. His eyes were darting around the room in a panicked manner. Something made a noise like a large frog behind him. Chad tensed up and spun to look back at the door. Wrapped in green pond plants was a creature with fanned gills and glowing yellow eyes standing in the doorway. He screamed and ran unthinking into the room the creek came from. 

That room was a kitchen with utensils and dishes lining the walls. Among these utensils were knives dripping a suspicious dark substance off them. Chad backed up to the wall opposite the one with knives. To his left stood a refrigerator and a stove to his right. With the rise and fall of his chest he could hear his own pulse as it sped up. Suspicious as he was, he believed something would crawl out from behind the stove. He eyed it as if the stove itself would jump up and grab him. The boy didn't know how wrong he would find himself. A hand fell on his shoulder and spun him. Facing him existed a massive man in overalls with an ax sticking out of his head. The man wielded one of the liquid covered knives from the wall and raised it to strike. 

Chad reacted in just enough time to dodge the blow and dart into a doorway he had not yet been through. In here the place seemed empty. Nothing adorned this room. It had a floor, four walls, and a ceiling, nothing else. From the floor, nothing crept or moved anywhere. If he could just find a window or something, he could escape the other monsters following him.

Suddenly, someone started laughing maniacally. Chad's eyes darted about the room again. He felt like razorblades were tearing his stomach apart with fear. "What are you!" The boy built up the nerve to say. 

It laughed at him again, but began its terrible recitation that echoed about the room in a cryptic harmony, "I'm the creature who frightens the dark, I'm the whiteness against a bloody wall…"

Chad plastered himself against the wall and shook with fear. His senses heightened in a desperate race to search for a way out. Animalistic instincts took hold of him in a struggle for survival, but his human fear still only allowed him to cower.

The voice continued, "…I'm the pumpkin king, I rule your fright…" It seemed to be closing in on him. Chad crawled to the center of the room to escape it. The presence inched closer and closer, "…no matter what I feel or how you look at me… I'll never do anything except…" 

Fire struck on the floor in the shape of a spider web. It branched out to reveal he sat in the middle of it. There was no escaping now as the being descended upon him and pinned him to the floor. Its limbs spanned forever and it was so grotesquely skinny that he could see almost entirely around it. The boy was trapped like a fly in the clutches of the predator.  
Its eyeless sockets peered directly into his soul and the firelight luminated a skeleton face. "…smile."

Chad's eyes widened and his mouth gaped in an attempt to call out. He could not force sound to come no matter how he beckoned. The boy shook in fright as more creatures surrounded him.

Outside, Lisa heard something from in the house. A horrible ragged sound she'd never expected. The noise sounded just like a boy screaming with voice cord ripping, blood curdling, pain. It drove her into anxiety as her disbelief hardly allowed her to comprehend Chad may be in trouble.

They were just stories… nothing more than stories. The house couldn't be that dangerous. Nothing ever happens in this town. They were just stories. If that were true, why would Chad be crying out in desperation?

A shape emerged from the house and hope flared in her chest. "Chad!" She called.

Whatever it was it came closer into the moonlight revealing that it couldn't be Chad. It was too tall, too skinny, and too pale. Plastered on its face was an enormous grin only attained by the dead. The last thing she could remember seeing in her last day of sanity was the smile. 


	3. White

Footsteps sounded on hard, cool lenolium floor. A woman walked down a white corridor in a long white jacket with a white clip board and white paper. She used a white card to slip into a white door as it opened up to a white room. A girl sat on a white bed in a white gown as her blonde, turning white, hair fell into her face. 

"Hello Lisa. How are you today?" The lady with the clip board inquired. She received no reply. "Lisa, is there anything you need?" Still no reply. "We're going to do some tests today. Okay Lisa?" 

The girl acted as though she didn't hear a thing the woman said. She looked at the white sheets and started to laugh. "You're just like everyone else, you'll run away as soon as you see, but I don't care. I think I'll just… smile."

Upon this sudden outburst a hand touched Lisa's shoulder which caused the girl to look up into the face of the doctor dressed in white. The white clip board fell to the white floor as dozens of white sheets of paper scattered on white tiles. A scream resounded down the white hallway and a woman in a white jacket ran into the white wall before she climbed to her feet and sprinted to the nearest exit. The white door closed behind her and a pair of eyes watched it. A pair of blood shot eyes wide open since the day she saw the white scene that changed her life forever. Twin streaks of red blood flowed down a white, pale face like tears. A giant grin flashing bone white teeth spread across white, pale face.

"I told you…" A whisper floated through the white room from a white gowned girl with blood red eyes. 


	4. Broken Crayon

Lisa sat in her white little room with white sheets and white walls. She deemed the room far too plain for her taste. As the girl stood she deliberated what she ought to do about this problem. A few days ago a kind nurse had offered her a box of crayons and some sheets of paper through her small mail drop off-like hole in the door. The offer had of course met no reply so whoever it was had merely dropped the box and scattered the crayons along with the papers on the floor. Still it was kind to offer whether they had been too cowardly to do it in person or not.

She padded along the floor until she felt one of the many wax sticks crack under her foot. The foot which had broken the color swung across the other and she plopped down upon the cold tile. Her grace in all of this made her nearly silent, all but the familiar sound of broken crayon.

When she reached the floor she had to admire how very clean the tiles were. She could even see a person looking at her from below the floor. A girl with blonde, matted hair and something that looked like tears on her sunken cheeks stared up at her with curiosity. A wave at the person in the floor proved quite fruitful for she waved back. This brought an increase to the already present smile on her face.

Suddenly remembering her original reason for venturing to the floor she reached out for one of the many wax sticks. The one now in her hands had a word scrawled on the side indicating the name of the color, periwinkle blue. A short and petite snort escaped her nose as this was not the hue she desired. One more try and she found her color of choice, charcoal grey┘ she▓d need more of this one.

⌠Jack, you had some great ideas this year. You going to be able to top that next year?■ The zombie teenager inquired his king.

A tall, morbidly skinny man dressed in a formal pin stripe suit stopped in his tracks. His head, a mere skull, turned back. It▓s hard to imagine a skelleton with eyes narrowed to a malicious smirk, but that▓s just what this particular one▓s visage showed. ⌠I guess you▓ll just have to wait and see next Halloween.■ 


End file.
